Salva me
by Dumpliing
Summary: E se o amor ultrapassa-se a eminência da morte? Darien após um fim de semana com Serena, recebe a noticia de que o avião de Serena explodiu... mas está longe imaginar que a história deles não acaba por ali...
1. Prólogo

Bem … Me, Dumpling, há algum tempo decidi ler um livro que me tocou imenso o coração. E apaixonou-me completamente.

Para além de esperar que me evolua a nível da escrita.

Quero compartilhá-lo convosco nesta fic.

"Salva-me" é um livro lindo de Guillaume Musso.

Adaptando as personagens de Sailor Moon, pertencentes a Naoko Takeushi, quis mesmo brindar-vos com um romance que prova que o amor … Bem, vejam por vocês.

Convido-vos a ler.

Postarei um capítulo por semana (ando a escrevê-la directamente do livro) e terá 32 capítulos.

**Prólogo:**

Uma história encantadora repleta de fantasia, "suspense" e amor . O insólito encontro entre Serena e Darien é explosivo e mágico. Mas o apaixonado fim-de-semana que vivem juntos é maculado pela mentira.

Darien, viúvo, diz ser casado; Serena, empregada num café, diz-se advogada. Serena tem de regressar a Paris, e Darien acompanha-a ao aeroporto. É o instante decisivo em que o destino deles pode mudar, mas nem um nem outro ousa pronunciar as palavras necessárias.

Meia hora mais tarde, chega a notícia: o avião de Serena explodiu em pleno voo. Darien é agora um homem desesperado.

E está longe de imaginar que a história deles não acaba aqui…

_

**Excertos**

_"Cada um corre por sim sem se preocupar com o pessoas são esmagadas umas contras as outras e, no entanto, estão extremamente sós."_

_"... Se já amou sinceramente uma vez na vida, tem todas as hipóteses de amar novamente..."_

_"A única verdade sobre a Terra é que nunca sabemos de que se fará o amanhã"_

_"... O brilho de algumas horas de felicidade é por vezes suficiente para tornar toleráveis as desilusões e as injustiças com que a vida não deixa de nos contemplar"_


	2. I

**I**

"_Hoje é o primeiro dia do resto da tua vida."_

- Inscrição anónima gravada num banco de Central Park.

É uma manhã de Janeiro, na baía de Nova Iorque, à hora em que o dia substitui a noite…

Bem alto no céu, no meio das nuvens que se dirigem para norte, sobrevoamos Ellis Island e a estátua da liberdade. Está frio. Toda a cidade se encontra paralisada pela neve e por ventos glaciais.

De repente, um pássaro de plumagem dourada rompe as nuvens e desce em flecha rumo à linha do horizonte. Ignorando os flocos, deixa-se guiar por uma força misteriosa que o empurra para Norte de Manhattan. Emitindo pequenos chilreios de satisfação, sobrevoa Greenwich Village, Times Square e o Upper West Side a uma velocidade estonteante, acabando por pousar no portão de entrada de um parque público.

Estamos na entrada do Morningside Park, muito perto da Universidade de Colúmbia.

Em menos de um minuto, acender-se-á uma luz no último andar de um pequeno edifício do bairro.

De momento, uma bela jovem francesa, Serena Beaumont, tira proveito dos seus últimos três segundos de sono.

06h59:57

_: 58

_: 59

**07h00**

Assim que o alarme tocou, Serena dirigiu aleatoriamente o braço para a mesa-de-cabeceira, deitando para o chão o rádio-despertador e fazendo cessar imediatamente aquele som.

Levantou-se do seu colchão de penas esfregando os olhos, pousou um pé sobre o parqué brilhante e deu alguns passos às cegas, antes de colocar os pés em cima do tapete, que deslizou sobre os tacos encerados. Vexada, ergueu-se depressa e pegou nos óculos que detestava usar mas que a miopia tornava indispensáveis, porque nunca tinha suportado as lentes de contacto.

Nas escadas, uma colecção diversificada de pequenos espelhos chineses emoldurados devolveu-lhe a imagem de uma jovem de 28 anos com cabelo longo e olhar penetrante. Fez uma cara de enfado perante o espelho e tentou depois dar um pouco de ordem ao cabelo, penteando à pressa algumas mechas douradas que serpenteavam em redor da sua cabeça. A _t-shirt_ em meia-lua e as cuecas de renda conferiam-lhe um ar _sexy_ e rebelde. Mas este agradável espectáculo não durou muito: Serena enroscou-se num espesso cobertor escocês e pressionou a botija, cuja água ainda estava morna, contra o ventre. O sistema de aquecimento nunca fora o ponto forte deste apartamento cuja renda partilhava desde há três anos com Mina, a sua companheira de casa.

_E dizer que pagamos 2000 dólares de renda_!, suspirou ela.

Assim coberta, desceu a pés juntos os degraus das escadas, empurrando depois a porta da cozinha com um pequeno golpe de anca. Um gato redondo e listrado que a chateava já há vários minutos saltou-lhe para os braços e depois para o ombro, existindo o risco de lhe arranhar o pescoço com as garras.

- Pára, Luna! – Gritou ela, pegando no gato com o objectivo de o colocar no chão.

O bichano emitiu uma miadela de descontentamento, antes de decidir enrolar-se no seu cesto.

Entretanto, Serena colocou ao lume uma panela com água e ligou o rádio:

… _violenta tempestade de neve paralisa Washington e Filadélfia desde há 40 horas continuou a expandir-se para o Nordeste do país, fazendo-se sentir intensamente em Nova Iorque e Boston._

_Assim, Manhattan despertou esta manhã sob uma espessa camada de neve, que paralisa o tráfego e abranda o ritmo de vida._

_Os transportes aéreos serão muito afectados pelas intempéries: todos os voos com partidas dos aeroportos JFK e La Guardia foram anulados ou adiados._

_As condições rodoviárias são também difíceis e as autoridades aconselham a, tanto quanto possível, evitar as deslocações em automóvel._

_O metropolitano deverá funcionar normalmente, mas os serviços de autocarro serão muito afectados. A companhia ferroviária Amtrack, anuncia uma redução dos serviços e, pela primeira vez em sete anos, os museus da cidade fecharão as suas portas, o mesmo acontecendo com o jardim zoológico e com os principais monumentos._

_Esta tempestade, que se deve ao encontro entre uma corrente de ar húmido proveniente do golfo do México e uma corrente de ar frio proveniente do Canadá, progredirá durante o dia em direcção à Nova Inglaterra._

_Recomendamos-lhe as maiores precauções._

_Está a sintonizar Manhattan 101.4, a sua rádio._

_Manhattan 101.4. Se nos dispensar dez minutos, dar-lhe-emos o mundo._

Serena estremeceu ao ouvir estas notícias. Necessitava rapidamente de qualquer coisa para se aquecer. Procurou na prateleira: não havia café instantâneo nem chá. Um pouco envergonhada, viu-se conformada a recuperar na bancada da cozinha a saqueta de chá utilizada na véspera por Mina.

Ainda completamente ensonada, debruçou-se sobre o rebordo da janela para observar através do vidro a cidade coberta por um manto branco.

A jovem francesa estava cheia de nostalgia, pois sabia que antes do final da semana teria deixado Manhattan.

Não tinha sido uma decisão fácil de tomar, mas tinha de cair na realidade: ainda que Serena amasse Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque não amava Serena. Nenhuma das suas esperanças, nenhum dos seus sonhos, se tinha alguma vez concretizado nesta cidade.

Após o liceu, frequentara um curso de preparação literária, seguido de um mestrado na Sorbonne, ao mesmo tempo que representava em grupos de teatro universitários. Depois, fora admitida no curso da escola Florent (N.A.: Escola Francesa de teatro e cinema, sedeada em Paris e bastante prestigiada.), onde era considerada uma das alunas mais promissoras. Paralelamente, começara a concorrer em _castings_, participara em dois ou três anúncios publicitários, fizera de figurante em alguns telefilmes. Mas todos os seus esforços foram inúteis. Então, progressivamente, foi revendo por baixo as suas ambições, aceitando representações em supermercados e eventos de empresas, peças de teatro em lanches de aniversário, animações na EuroDisney disfarçada de urso Winnie.

O seu horizonte parecia bloqueado, mas não foi por isso que se deixou desencorajar. Agarrando o touro pelos cornos, deu o grande salto para os Estados Unidos. Com sonhos de Broadway na cabeça desembarcou, cheia de esperança, na grande maçã, com um estatuto de jovem _baby-sitter_. Não se dizia que aquele que conseguisse ter sucesso em Nova Iorque conseguiria ter sucesso em qualquer lugar?

Durante o primeiro ano, a sua actividade de _baby-sitter_ deixara-lhe tempo livre para melhorar o inglês, perder a pronúncia e frequentar cursos de arte dramática. Mas nenhuma das audições a que se tinha submetido se traduzira em algo mais que pequenos papéis em peças experimentais ou vanguardistas encenadas em teatros minúsculos, armazéns ou salões paroquiais.

Deste modo, e para ganhar a vida, começara a fazer alguns pequenos trabalhos: caixa a meio-tempo num supermercado, mulher-a-dias num hotel sórdido da Amsterdam Avenue, empregada num _coffee shop._

Um mês antes, tomara a decisão de regressar a França. Mina tinha deixado o apartamento para ir viver com o seu companheiro, e ela não tinha nem coragem nem vontade de procurar outra pessoa com quem partilhar a renda. Era chegada a altura de admitir o seu fracasso. Tinha jogado um jogo muito arriscado e tinha perdido. Durante muito tempo, julgou-se mais esperta que as outras, arranjou forma de contornar a rotina e as obrigações. Mas hoje sentia-se completamente perdida, sem referências nem estruturas. Além do mais, todas as suas poupanças se haviam esgotado e o visto de jovem baby-sitter já há muito expirara, o que a tornava uma estrangeira numa situação irregular.

O voo de regresso a Paris estava previsto para daí a dois dias, se a situação climática o permitisse.

_Vá lá, pequena. Pára de te queixares da tua sorte!_

Fez um esforço para se levantar e, depois, dirigiu-se para a casa de banho. Deixou cair o cobertor, despiu a roupa interior e saltou para o duche.

- Aaaaahhhh! – gritou, ao sentir na pele o jacto de água gelada.

Mina tinha tomado banho primeiro e já não restava uma única gota de água quente.

_Não foi muito simpático_, pensou Serena.

Tomar banho de água fria foi uma verdadeira tortura, mas, como não era rancorosa, apressou-se a encontrar desculpas para a amiga: Mina estava a terminar os seus brilhantes estudos para advogada e tinha hoje uma entrevista de emprego num prestigiado escritório de advogados da cidade.

Serena não era narcisista, ainda que, essa manhã, tenha ficado um pouco mais de tempo frente ao espelho. Havia uma questão que a bombardeava com uma frequência cada vez maior:

_Ainda sou jovem?_

Tinha acabado de fazer 28 anos. Claro que ainda era jovem, embora fosse forçoso reconhecer que já não era a mesma que quando tinha 20 anos.

Enquanto secava os longos cabelos, aproximou-se do espelho, perscrutou o rosto e descobriu minúsculas rugas no canto dos olhos.

A profissão de actor, já por si difícil para os homens, era-o ainda mais para as mulheres; no caso delas, não se tolerava a imperfeição, ao passo que, com os homens, ela era tida como uma marca de charme e de personalidade; isto sempre a tinha irritado.

Recuou um pouco. Ainda tinha uns seios bonitos, mas talvez já não fossem tão firmes como há dois anos.

_Não estás a congeminar._

Serena recusara-se sempre a submeter o corpo a alguns «ajustamentos»: avivar o sorriso com colagénio, alisar as rugas da face à custa de toxinas botulínicas, erguer as maçãs do rosto, criar uma pequena «covinha» ou investir num novo peito… Ainda que fosse ingénua, gostaria de se impor tal como verdadeiramente era: natural, sensível e sonhadora.

O problema é que perdera toda a confiança em si própria. Progressivamente, fora-se vendo obrigada a abandonar as suas esperanças: tornar-se actriz de teatro, viver uma verdadeira história de amor. Três anos antes, tinha tido a impressão de que ainda tudo era possível. Podia tornar-se uma Julia Roberts ou uma Julliette Binoche. Depois, a pouco e pouco, o quotidiano foi começando a desgastá-la. Todo o seu dinheiro ia para a renda da casa. Havia muito que não comprava uma saia e que se via forçada a alimentar-se de _ravioli _enlatados e de massas.

Não se tornara nem Julia Roberts nem Julliette Binoche. Servia capuccinos num café por cinco dólares à hora e, como isso não era suficiente para pagar a renda, via-se obrigada a ter um segundo emprego durante o fim-de-semana.

Mentalmente, continuou a interrogar o espelho:

_Ainda possuo capacidade de sedução? De suscitar desejo?_

_Sem dúvida_, pensou, _mas durante quanto tempo?_

Olhando-se directamente nos olhos, em tom de ameaça, disse para si própria:

- Chegará o dia, e não está longe, em que mais nenhum homem se virará à tua passagem…

_Enquanto isso, despacha-te a vestires-te, se não queres chegar atrasada._

Enfiou uns collants e dois pares de peúgas. Vestiu depois umas calças de ganga pretas, uma camisola listrada, uma camisola de malha grossa e um casaco de lã.

O seu olhar deteve-se no relógio, ficando inquieta com o avançar da hora. Era melhor não demorar: o patrão não era nada meigo e, ainda que fosse o seu último dia de trabalho, as intempéries não serviriam de desculpa.

Desceu as escadas a correr, pegou num gorro e num cachecol multicolorido pendurados no bengaleiro e bateu a porta atrás de si, sem deixar de tomar cuidado para não «guilhotinar» o seu gato, o temerário Luna, que erguia já o focinho, atraído pela espessa camada de neve que caíra durante a noite.

Mal colocou a ponta do nariz na rua, Serena foi acossada por um sopro gelado. A neve conferia às ruas da metrópole o ar da cidade fantasma e tornava a circulação muito perigosa. Haviam-se formado espessas camadas de neve nos passeios e nos cruzamentos. As ruas, habitualmente ruidosas e apinhadas, eram percorridas apenas por veículos todo-o-terreno, alguns táxis amarelos e alguns raros transeuntes equipados com esquis de fundo.

Reencontrando por um momento o aroma da infância, Serena levantou a cabeça e apanhou um floco de neve com a boca. Quase a cair, esticou os braços para manter o equilíbrio. Felizmente, a estação de metro não ficava longe. Bastava ser prudente e não escorr…

Demasiado tarde. Em menos tempo que o necessário para o fizer, desequilibrou-se e acabou de queixos no chão.

Dois estudantes passaram junto dela sem a ajudarem a levantar-se e puseram-se a rir maldosamente. Humilhada, Serena sentiu de repente vontade de chorar.

Decididamente, o dia começava mal.


	3. II

Só 3 reviews?! God… Ok…

Bem… Obrigada minhas queridas. Por serem aquelas fiéis de sempre que eu adoro eheh.

Beijinhus. Esta é para vocês e minha Beca, minha querida:

**II**

"_E continuamos completamente envolvidos um com o outro_

_Ela meia-viva e eu meio-morto"_

Victor Hugo

A alguns quilómetros dali, um pouco mais a sul, a silhueta imponente de um _Land Rover_ todo-o-terreno atravessava o parque de estacionamento deserto do cemitério de Brooklyn Hill.

No canto do pára-brisas, um cartão plastificado revelava a identidade e a profissão do seu condutor:

**Doutor Darien Galloway**

**Hospital St. Mattew's**

**Cidade de Nova Iorque**

A viatura estacionou junto da entrada. O homem que dela saiu estava muito próximo dos 30 anos. Com o seu porte maciço, o sobretudo de linhas direitas e o fato de bom corte, transmitia uma ideia de solidez e de elegância, mas o seu estranho olhar – uns olhos azuis-escuros como uma noite sem nuvens – estava toldado de melancolia.

O ar era frio e incómodo. Darien Galloway deu um nó ao cachecol e soprou sobre as mãos para as aquecer. Deu alguns passos na neve em direcção ao portão. A esta hora do dia, o cemitério ainda estava fechado. Mas, no ano anterior, Darien tinha feito uma doação ao cemitério para contribuir para a preservação dos túmulos, o que lhe permitia possuir a sua própria chave.

De há um ano para cá, vinha uma vez por semana, sempre de manhã, antes de se dirigir para o hospital. Um ritual que se transformara numa droga.

_A única forma de estar ainda um pouco com ela…_

Darien abriu a pequena barreira de ferro fundido – normalmente reservada ao guarda – e accionou o sistema de abertura, antes de deixar que os seus passos o guiassem maquinalmente através das alas.

Era um vasto cemitério, instalado nas imediações do parque. No verão, numerosos transeuntes vinham tirar proveito da diversidade de árvores e dos caminhos ensombrados. Mas, esta manhã, nenhum canto de pássaro nem nenhum movimento perturbava o silêncio do local, excepto a neve que se acumulava em camadas silenciosas.

Ao fim de 300 metros, Darien chegou ao túmulo da mulher.

A neve cobrira inteiramente a pedra tumular de granito rosa. Com a manga do sobretudo, Darien limpou a parte mais alta do túmulo, permitindo que a inscrição aparecesse:

**Lita Galloway**

**(1980-2008)**

**Repousa agora na paz do Senhor.**

Estava acompanhada de uma fotografia a preto e branco de uma mulher de 28 anos, com cabelos castanhos apanhados atrás e um olhar esquivo.

Indescritível.

- Bom dia – disse com uma voz doce. – Está fresco esta manhã, não está?

Darien continuava a falar com Lita, que morrera havia já um ano, como se ela estivesse viva.

Contudo, Darien Galloway nada tinha de místico. Não acreditava nem em Deus nem na existência de um hipotético além. A bem dizer, Darien não acreditava em muita coisa para além da medicina. Era um excelente pediatra que, na opinião de todos, demonstrava possuir uma grande compaixão para com os pacientes. Apesar da sua juventude, já tinha publicado numerosos artigos em publicações médicas e, mal tinha concluído o estágio, recebera logo propostas de estabelecimentos prestigiados.

Darien especializara-se numa área da psiquiatria, a _resiliência_, que partia do princípio de que mesmo as pessoas atingidas pelas piores tragédias podiam encontrar forças para se conformarem face à fatalidade da desgraça. Parte do seu trabalho consistia então em tratar gravíssimos traumas psíquicos sofridos por determinadas crianças: a doença, as agressões, as violações, a morte prematura de um familiar…

Se era verdade que Darien tinha muita força para ajudar os pacientes a ultrapassarem a sua dor, a fim de recuperarem o controlo da sua existência, parecia contudo incapaz de aplicar a si próprio os conselhos que lhes fornecia. Isto porque ficara desfeio com o desaparecimento da mulher, um ano antes.

A história entre Lita e ele era complicada. Conheciam-se desde o inicio da adolescência e ambos tinham estudado em Bedford-Stuyvesant, um bairro maldito em Brooklyn, conhecido pelos seus vendedores de _crack _e pelas suas taxas recorde de homicídios.

Originários da Colômbia, os pais de Lita haviam fugido das ruas de Medellín quando ela tinha seis anos, sem saberem que estavam a trocar um inferno pelo outro. Ainda não havia um ano que estavam nos Estados Unidos quando o pai foi vitimado por uma bala perdida num tiroteio entre dois bandos rivais do bairro. Lita viu-se então sozinha com uma mãe que, pouco a pouco, foi caindo no álcool, na doença e na droga.

Frequentava uma escola deteriorada, situada numa zona imunda e pejada de carcaças de automóveis calcinados. O ar era irrespirável, o ambiente, frenético e os traficantes espreitavam sempre ao fundo da rua.

Aos 11 anos, vestida de rapaz, também ela vendera droga numa sórdida casa de _crack_ da Bushwick Avenue. Isto porque se estava em Brooklyn em meados dos anos 80 e era essa a única forma de conseguir a droga de que a mãe necessitava. Aliás, tinha sido ela a ensinar-lhe a regra essencial do negócio: nunca largar a mercadoria antes de ter na mão os dólares do comprador.

No liceu, conhecera dois rapazes um pouco mais novos que ela e que pareciam diferentes dos outros: Darien Galloway e Fiore Powell. Sempre com um livro na mão, Darien era o intelectual da turma, um rapaz solitário educado pela avó. Era também o único «branco» da escola, o que lhe valia uma quantidade considerável de inimizades nesta zona de maioria afro-americana.

Quanto a Fiore, era uma força da natureza. Aos 13 anos, era tão alto e desenvolvido quanto a maioria dos adultos do bairro, mas, sob a aparência de mau rapaz, escondia uma grande sensibilidade.

Os três tinham unido forças para sobreviverem no meio da loucura que os cercava. A sua entreajuda e amizade construíram-se com base na complementaridade, e cada um deles encontrava o seu equilíbrio graças aos outros dois. A Colombiana, o Branco e o Preto: o Coração, a Inteligência e a Força.

Ao crescerem, continuaram a manter-se tão longe quanto possível das confusões do bairro. Tinham assistido o suficiente à devastação das drogas duras no seu meio envolvente para nunca mais nelas desejarem tocar.

Darien e Lita nunca poderiam imaginar que deixariam um dia aquela cloaca humana. Os riscos de se viver aí, presentes por toda a parte, incitavam a que não se fizessem projectos a longo prazo. Deste modo, não possuíam verdadeiras ambições, porque ninguém em seu redor as possuía.

Assim, contra todas as expectativas, e graças a circunstâncias favoráveis, ambos conseguiram sair dali. Ao tornar-se médico, Darien tinha levado a sua amiga de infância atrás de si, tendo sido quase naturalmente que se casou com ela.

A neve continuava a cair sobre o cemitério em flocos pesados e espessos. Darien não desviava o olhar da fotografia da sua mulher. No retrato, Lita tinha os cabelos apanhados atrás em volta de um longo gancho. Trazia consigo o seu eterno avental, que colocava sempre que pintava. Fora Darien a tirar a fotografia. Ela era um pouco esquiva. Normal: Lita nunca se deixava fotografar.

No hospital, ninguém conhecia a origem social de Darien e ele nunca falava nisso. Mesmo quando vivia com Lita, raramente recordava esse mundo que tinham deixado. É preciso dizer que a comunicação não era propriamente um dos principais talentos da sua mulher. Para se proteger das trevas da infância, construíra desde muito cedo, graças à pintura, um mundo onde ninguém a podia atingir. Uma carapaça de tal espessura que, muito depois de ter deixado Bed-Stuy, nunca baixou verdadeiramente as defesas. Com o tempo, Darien disse para consigo que conseguiria «curá-la», tal como tinha curado muitos dos seus pacientes. Mas as coisas não evoluíram assim. No mês anterior à sua morte, Lita refugiara-se com uma frequência cada vez maior no seu mundo de pintura e de silêncio.

E ela e Darien tinham-se afastado ainda mais um do outro.

Até essa funesta noite em que, ao abrir a porta de casa, o jovem médico descobriu que a mulher decidira abandonar a vida, que se lhe tinha tornado insuportável.

Darien caiu bruscamente num estado de torpor. Nunca Lita lhe transmitira verdadeiros sinais que evocassem a possibilidade de acabar com a sua própria vida. Recordava-se mesmo de que ela parecia cada vez mais calma nos seus últimos dias. Compreendia agora que isso se devia apenas ao facto de já ter tomado a decisão e que, de certa forma, se tinha entregado a essa saída fatal como se de uma libertação se tratasse.

Darien passara por todas as fases: desespero, vergonha, revolta… E, mesmo actualmente, não passava um dia em que não se perguntasse a si mesmo:

_Que poderia eu ter feito que não fiz?_

A culpabilidade que o corroía impedia-o de fazer o luto. Estava fora de questão «refazer a sua vida». Mantivera a aliança no dedo, trabalhava 70 horas por semana e era frequente ficar várias noites seguidas de serviço no hospital.

Em determinados momentos, alimentava um sentimento de cólera para com Lita, acusando-a de ter partido sem nada lhe ter deixado para se confortar: não houve uma palavra de despedida, não houve explicações. Nunca saberia precisamente o que a tinha levado a cometer esse acto tão pessoal e íntimo. Mas, era assim. Há questões que permanecem sem resposta, e ele tinha de aceitar isso.

É certo que, no fundo de si mesmo, sabia que a mulher nunca tinha recuperado da sua infância. Na sua cabeça, vivia ainda nos blocos de habitação social de Bed-Stuy, cercada pela violência, pelo medo e pelo estalar dos cachimbos de _crack_.

Algumas feridas não são reversíveis ou curáveis. Tinha de o admitir, ainda que, diariamente, dissesse o contrário aos seus pacientes.

Ao fundo do cemitério, uma velha árvore quebrou-se sob o peso da neve.

Darien acendeu um cigarro e, tal como todas as semanas, contou à mulher os acontecimentos marcantes desses últimos dias.

Passado um certo tempo, deixou de falar. Bastava estar ali, com ela, deixando-se invadir pelas recordações que o assaltavam. O frio glacial golpeava-lhe o rosto. Envolvido por um turbilhão de flocos, que se prendiam aos cabelos e à barba curta, sentia-se bem. Com ela.

Por vezes, à noite, após jornadas de trabalho esgotantes, desenvolvia uma percepção sensorial estranha, próxima de uma alucinação: parecia-lhe ouvir a voz de Lita e entrevê-la num quarto ou num corredor do hospital. Sabia com toda a certeza que nada daquilo era real, mas acomodava-se a isso, como se se tratasse de uma forma de estar ainda um pouco com ela.

Assim que o frio se tornou demasiado intenso, Darien decidiu dar meia volta e regressar ao carro. Mas, quando já estava a caminho, acabou por voltar atrás.

- Sabes, há muito tempo que te queria dizer, Lita…

A sua voz estava transtornada.

- Uma coisa que nunca te confessei… que nunca disse a ninguém.

Interrompeu-se por um momento, como se ainda não tivesse a certeza de querer continuar com essa confissão. É preciso dizer tudo àquela ou àquele que amamos? Ele não pensava assim. De qualquer modo, continuou.

- Nunca te falei disto porque… se estás verdadeiramente lá em cima, sem dúvida que já o sabes.

Nunca tinha sentido tanto a presença da mulher como nessa manhã. Talvez devido a esta paisagem irreal, a todo este branco que o cercava e que lhe transmitia a impressão de, também ele, estar no meio do céu.

Falou então durante muito tempo, sem interrupções, e revelou-lhe por fim o que lhe esmagara o coração durante todos esses anos.

Não era a confissão de um adultério, não era um problema de casal, não era uma história de dinheiro.

Era outra coisa.

Bem mais grave.

Quando terminou, sentiu-se vazio e extenuado.

Antes de virar costas, encontrou ainda forças para murmurar:

- Espero apenas que ainda me ames…

**Continua**

O que será que Darien disse hum? Aceitam-se apostas =P

Por favor pessoal… eu estou a passar isto de um livro ='( que desânimo!

Revisem por favor!


	4. III

_Para a minha querida Borboletinha (fã desta fic. ^^):_

**III**

_Salvar a vida de alguém é como apaixonar-se: não há _

_droga melhor. Depois, durante dias, caminhamos pelas ruas_

_e tudo o que vemos se encontra transfigurado. Pensamos ter-nos _

_tornado imortais, como se tivesse sido a nossa própria vida que_

_tivéssemos salvado._

Excerto do filme _Por um Fio_

de Martin Scorsese

**Hospital St. Matthew's**

**17h15**

Como todas as noites, Darien terminava a ronda dos seus pacientes sempre pelos mesmos dois quartos. Guardava sempre aqueles dois doentes para o fim, sem verdadeiramente ter consciência disso, por considerá-los um pouco como a sua própria família.

Lentamente, empurrou a porta do quarto 303 do serviço de oncologia pediátrica.

- Boa noite, Hotaru.

- Boa noite, doutor Galloway.

Uma adolescente de 14 anos, magra e débil, vestindo uma camisa de noite, ocupava a única cama da divisão. Tinha sobre os joelhos um computador portátil de cores garridas.

- O que há de novo hoje?

Hotaru contou o seu dia numa toada irónica.

Frequentemente na defensiva, ela detestava qualquer forma de compaixão e recusava que se compadecessem com a sua doença. Não tinha uma verdadeira família. Fora abandonara à nascença na maternidade de uma pequena cidade do Estado de Nova Jérsia. Criança rebelde, pouco sociável, tinha sido empurrada de lares para famílias de acolhimento, e Darien necessitara de muito tempo para ganhar a sua confiança. Como ela já sofrera diversos internamentos no hospital, ele pedia-lhe por vezes que ela tranquilizasse as crianças mais jovens antes de um tratamento ou de uma operação.

Como sempre que a via rir, pensava o quão difícil era imaginar que células cancerígenas estivessem a invadir o seu sangue.

A jovem sofria efectivamente de um tipo grave de leucemia. Já tinha sido submetida a duas tentativas de transplante, mas, em ambas as ocasiões, a víscera fora rejeitada.

- Pensaste no que te disse?

- A propósito da nova intervenção?

- Sim.

A doença tinha chegado em que, se não se tentasse um novo transplante, as células iriam invadir-lhe o fígado e a vesícula e Hotaru acabaria por morrer.

- Não sei se terei força para isso, doutor. Terei de ser submetida a uma nova quimioterapia?

- Sim, infelizmente. E também será preciso isolar-te novamente num quarto esterilizado.

Alguns colegas de Darien consideravam que ele fazia mal em se apegar a ela e que a melhor coisa a fazer seria sem dúvida deixar Hotaru viver tranquilamente os seus últimos momentos. O seu organismo estava de tal forma esgotado que as probabilidades de sucesso de uma nova intervenção não ultrapassavam os 5%. Mas Darien tinha-se aproximado tanto dela, que não imaginava sequer poder perdê-la.

_Ainda que não houvesse mais que uma hipótese num milhão, eu tentá-la-ia_, pensava ele.

- Ainda vou pensar nisso, doutor.

- Certamente. O tempo que necessitares. És tu quem decide.

Era necessário ir devagar. Hotaru era corajosa mas não invulnerável.

- Espere, doutor.

- Sim?

A jovem tocou no ecrã do seu computador e accionou a impressora, que imprimiu um estranho desenho. Para a distanciar da doença, Darien encorajara-a a praticar diferentes actividades artísticas e, desde há algum tempo, a pintura e o desenho ajudavam Hotaru a suportar a tristeza do seu quotidiano.

Olhou para o seu trabalho com atenção, e satisfeita, estendeu-o a Darien.

- Tome, fi-lo para si.

Ele pegou na folha e examinou-a com surpresa. Os grossos traços púrpura e ocre que invadiam o espaço recordaram-lhe algumas pinturas de Lita. Que ele soubesse, era a primeira vez que Hotaru desenhava algo não figurativo. Ia perguntar-lhe o que aquilo representava, mas acabou por se suster, recordando-se de que a sua mulher detestava que lhe colocassem essa questão.

- Obrigado; afixá-lo-ei no meu gabinete.

Dobrou o desenho e guardou-o no bolso da camisa. Sabia que ela não gostava que a elogiassem e, assim, absteve-se de o fazer.

- Dorme bem – disse simplesmente, ao dirigir-se para a porta.

- Vou morrer, não vou?

Ele parou mesmo ao pé da porta e virou-se para ela. Novamente, Hotaru interpelou-o:

- Se não me fizerem a porcaria desse transplante, irei morrer?

Reaproximou-se lentamente dela e sentou-se na borda da cama. Ela olhou-o com uma mistura de insolência e de fragilidade; ele sabia bem que, por detrás daquele ar de desafio, se escondia uma grande angústia.

- Sim, é verdade, corres o risco de morrer – admitiu.

Deixou passar alguns segundos e acrescentou:

- Mas isso não irá acontecer.

Depois:

- Prometo-to.

**Café Starbucks – Quinta Avenida**

**16h59**

- Um_ cappuccino_ grande e um _muffin_* de mirtilo (*N.A.: Pequeno pastel normalmente recheado de frutas, mas que pode levar outros recheios. É muito popular nos Estados Unidos.), se faz favor.

- É para já.

Enquanto executava o pedido do seu cliente, Serena olhou através do vidro: embora a neve tivesse cessado de cair desde meio da manhã, a cidade continuava entorpecida pelo frio e pelo vento.

- Aqui tem.

- Obrigado.

Deitou uma olhadela ao relógio de parede do café: mais um minuto e sairia de serviço.

- Um expresso_ macchiato _e uma garrafa de água _Evian_.

- É para já.

Última cliente, último dia de trabalho e, dentro de dias, _bye-bye_ Nova Iorque.

Estendeu as bebidas a uma working girl impecável, que virou costas sem lhe agradecer.

Quando se cruzava com elas no café ou na rua, Serena olhava para as nova-iorquinas com curiosidade e inveja. Como lutar contra estas mulheres de perfil longilíneo e elegante, vestidas como os manequins das lojas de moda e que conheciam todas as regras e todos os códigos?

_Elas são tudo o que eu não sou_, pensou. _Brilhantes, desportivas, seguras de si… Sabem falar com segurança, valorizar-se, dominar as situações…_

E sobretudo, elas eram _financially secure_ ou, por outras palavras, tinham um bom emprego e os rendimentos a ele associados.

Dirigiu-se ao vestíbulo, despiu o uniforme de empregada e, depois, regressou à grande sala do café, um pouco decepcionada, ainda assim, por nenhuma das outras empregadas lhe desejar _good luck _antes da sua partida.

Fez um sinal com a mão para o balcão, mas responderam-lhe vagamente. A completa sensação de se ser invisível.

Atravessou a longa sala pela última vez. Assim que ia sair, uma voz, perto da entrada, interpelou-a em francês:

- Menina!

Serena levantou os olhos para um homem de cabelos grisalhos e de barba impecavelmente aparada, que estava sentado a uma mesa junto à janela. Ainda que fosse já idoso, tudo na aparência respirava poder. Os seus ombros largos e a sua elevada estatura faziam com que o mobiliário do café parecesse minúsculo. A jovem francesa conhecia este cliente. Vinha de tempos a tempos, sobretudo à noite, a horas tardias. Por várias vezes, quando o gerente não estava, Serena tinha-o até autorizado a entrar o seu cão, um _dogue_ de pêlo negro e que respondia ao estranho nome de _Cujo_.

- Vim dizer-lhe adeus, Serena. Penso te compreendido que regressará brevemente a França.

- Como sabe isso?

- Ouvi dizer – limitou-se ele a declarar.

Simultaneamente, o homem tranquilizava-a e metia-lhe medo. Era uma impressão estranha.

- Permiti-me encomendar para si uma sidra quente – disse ele, apontando para um cálice à sua frente.

Serena ficou muda, na medida em que o homem parecia conhecê-la bem, ainda que ela nunca antes lhe tivesse dirigido a palavra. Diante dele, sentia-se como um livro aberto.

- Sente-se um bocado – propôs ele.

Ela hesitou e atreveu-se a suster o olhar dele, mas não viu qualquer hostilidade nos seus olhos. Apenas uma mistura de profunda humanidade e de grande cansaço. Como se fosse uma chama imensa que ela tinha dificuldade em interpretar.

Finalmente, decidiu instalar-se frente a ele e tomou um gole de sidra.

O homem sabia que, sob uma aparência alegre e dinâmica, a jovem francesa escondia uma personalidade frágil e indecisa.

Teria gostado bastante de não a pressionar. Mas tinha pouco tempo. A sua vida era complicada. Os seus dias eram longos e as suas tarefas nem sempre eram agradáveis. Deste modo, foi directamente ao essencial.

- Contrariamente àquilo que pensa, a sua vida não é um fracasso…

- Por que me diz isso?

- Porque é isso que remói todas as manhãs frente ao espelho.

Muito surpreendida, Serena teve um movimento de recuo.

- Como sabe que…

Mas o homem não a deixou continuar.

- Esta cidade é dura – continuou.

- É verdade – admitiu Serena. – Cada um corre por si sem se preocupar com o vizinho. As pessoas são esmagadas umas contra as outras e, no entanto, estão extremamente sós.

- É assim – respondeu ele esticando os braços. – O mundo é como é e não como gostaríamos que ele fosse: um mundo justo onde as coisas boas acontecem às pessoas boas…

O homem deixou passar alguns segundos antes de acrescentar…

- Mas você é uma pessoa de bem, Serena; um dia, cheguei até a vê-la servir um cliente que não podia pagar, mesmo sabendo que a conta seria deduzida do seu salário…

- Não é grande coisa – protestou a francesa encolhendo os ombros.

- Não é grande coisa e, ao mesmo tempo, é muito. Nada é insignificante, mas nem sempre aprendemos correctamente as repercussões dos nossos actos.

- Por que me diz tudo isto?

- Porque era necessário que disso tivesse consciência antes de partir.

- Antes de regressar a França?

- Cuide de si, Serena – disse ele, sem responder verdadeiramente à questão.

- Espere! – gritou ela.

Não sabia porquê, mas tinha forçosamente de o reter. Correu atrás dele, mas, infelizmente, o homem já tinha deixado o café.

Um pouco de neve derretida não tinha sido varrida junto das portas giratórias. Pela terceira vez naquele dia, Serena escorregou. Desequilibrou-se para trás e agarrou-se no último momento ao braço de um homem que, de tabuleiro na mão, procurava uma mesa para se sentar. Infelizmente, arrastou-o com ela na sua queda e ambos se viram projectados por terra com as roupas regadas por_ cappuccino_ a ferver.

_Eis tudo o que sou! A eterna desajeitada que gostaria possuir a graciosidade da Audrey Hepburn e que aterra sempre de queixos no chão._

Corada de vergonha, reergueu-se rapidamente pedindo cortesmente desculpa ao seu cliente – que, furibundo ameaçava recorrer à justiça – e precipitou-se para o exterior.

Na rua, Manhattan tinha recuperado o frenesi habitual. A cidade estava novamente ruidosa, stressante. À frente do café, o ruído de um limpa-neves misturava-se com o zumbido do trânsito. Serena colocou os óculos, atravessou a avenida para norte e depois para a baixa.

Mas o homem tinha desaparecido.

Ao mesmo tempo, Darien apanhou o elevador do hospital para subir quatro andares, encontrando-se frente à porta do quarto 808.

- Boa noite, Leonard.

- Entre, doutor.

A última pessoa que Darien ia ver nessa tarde não era, propriamente falando, sua paciente. Leonard McQueen era um dos mais antigos residentes do St. Mattew's. Darien conhecera-o no Verão anterior, numa noite em que ficara de serviço. O velho McQueen não conseguia adormecer e fizera uma cena no telhado em terraço do hospital, para fumar um cigarro. Bem entendido, isso era formalmente proibido. Tanto mais que McQueen sofria de um cancro do pulmão em fase terminal. Quando Darien o encontrara no telhado, tivera a decência de não infantilizar o velho homem, repreendendo-o como se se tratasse de um petiz desobediente. Limitara-se a sentar-se perto dele e, na frescura da noite, falaram durante uns momentos. Desde aí, Darien passou a vir regularmente saber de novidades e os dois homens alimentava uma estima recíproca.

- Então, como se sente hoje?

McQueen ergueu-se um pouco na cama e disse, em tom impertinente:

- Sabe uma coisa, doutor? Nunca nos sentimos tão vivos como às portas da morte.

- Ainda não se encontra nessa fase, Leonard.

- Não se canse, doutor. Sei muito bem que me aproximo do fim.

E, como que para provar a pertinência desta ideia, viu-se acossado por uma longa tosse, que testemunhava o seu estado de saúde agravado.

Darien ajudou-o a instalar-se numa cadeira-de-rodas e empurrou-o para junto da janela.

A tosse de McQueen tinha acalmado. Como que hipnotizado, ele observava a cidade que se estendia a seus pés. O hospital ficava perto de East River e, dele, conseguia ver-se, muito próxima, a sede das Nações Unidas, que se elevava verticalmente, totalmente constituída por mármore, vidro e aço.

- Então, doutor, ainda solteiro?

- Ainda viúvo, Leonard; não é a mesma coisa.

- Sabe o que lhe fazia falta: uma boa brincadeira de pernas para o ar. Penso que isso o tornaria menos sério. Na sua idade, não é bom não utilizar durante muito tempo o seu armamento, se é que percebe o que quero dizer…

Darien não conseguiu impedir-se de sorrir.

- Efectivamente, acho que não é preciso fazer-me um desenho.

- Falando a sério, doutor, necessita de alguém na sua vida.

Darien suspirou:

- Ainda é muito cedo. A recordação de Lita…

Mas McQueen não o deixou continuar:

- Com todo o respeito que lhe devo, doutor, cansa-me com a sua Lita. Fui casado três vezes e posso assegurar-lhe que, se já amou sinceramente uma vez na sua vida, tem todas as hipóteses de amar novamente…

- Não sei…

O velho homem apontou para a cidade que formigava sob as janelas.

- Não me diga que, entre milhões de pessoas de Manhattan, não há alguém que pudesse amar tanto quanto amou a sua mulher.

- Não penso que seja assim tão simples, Leonard.

- Quanto a mim, penso que é o senhor que complica tudo, doutor. Se tivesse a sua idade e a sua saúde, não gastaria os meus serões a conversar com um velho como eu.

- É por isso que o vou deixar, Leonard.

- Antes que parta, tenho uma coisa para si, doutor.

Procurou no bolso e estendeu-lhe um pequeno molho de chaves.

- Se o coração lho pedir, vá a minha casa um destes dias. A minha cave transborda de colheitas que estupidamente conservei para ocasiões especiais, em vez de as beber.

Deixou passar alguns segundos e depois murmurou, como que para si mesmo.

- Às vezes somos estúpidos.

- Sabe, não sou muito virado para…

- Atenção, não se trata de água-pé – respondeu McQueen, vexado. – Estou a falar-lhe de preciosidades francesas que valem uma fortuna. Bem melhores que todas essas zurrapas da Califórnia ou da América do Sul. Brinde à minha saúde e, sinceramente, isso dar-me-á prazer. Prometa-me que o fará.

- Está prometido – respondeu Darien sorrindo.

McQueen lançou as chaves ao ar e Darien apanhou-as.

- Boa noite, Leonard.

- Boa noite, doutor.

Quando saía do quarto, Darien pensou no que Leonard lhe dissera:

«Nunca nos sentimos tão vivos como às portas da morte.»

**Continua**


End file.
